Lancer (Fate/Extra CCC)
Summary Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant of Run Ru during the events of Fate/Extra CCC, who collaborates with BB after her original master is assassinated by her and acts as the Servant of several other Masters, including Meltlilith and Hakuno Kishinami. Her true name is Elizabeth Báthory, the Blood Countess, who tortured and murdered hundreds of young girls and bathed in their blood in search of immortality. However, she is summoned before she committed those crimes, under her aspect as an innocent fourteen-year old girl, as opposed to her aspect as a murderer, Carmilla. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Kilenc Sárkány | 6-C, higher with Báthory Erzsébet Name: Lancer, Elizabeth Báthory Origin: Fate/Extra CCC Age: 50 at the time of her real life death (Summoned at 14 years old) Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Anti-heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation (Has "supersonic dragon breath", can amplify her voice to extremely high and powerful volumes and attack through ultrasonic sound waves by singing), Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Weather Manipulation (Can invoke rainfall and winds with Kilenc Sárkány), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Berserk Mode, Rage Power, Preparation, Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (As a Berserker, she possesses Mental Disorder, making mental interference less effective. Her Madness Enhancement has also given her the inability to feel pain), and Curses (As an anti-hero, she is resistant to curses such as All the World's Evil) Attack Potency: Island level (Can trade blows with Nero, Archer, and Tamamo), higher with Kilenc Sárkány and Báthory Erzsébet (Amplifies her voice's volume eighty-one times over, to the level of a Noble Phantasm. Temporarily canceled out the effects of the exploding Eli-chan mecha reactor, which was releasing energy comparable to the Tsar Bomba). | Island level (Possesses A-Rank Strength, making her comparable to Heracles), higher with Báthory Erzsébet (As Berserker's Noble Phantasm, it should be far stronger than her normal attacks) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-Rank Agility and can keep up with Nero, Archer, and Tamamo) | Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility, making her slower than her Lancer version) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class | Island Class Durability: Island level (Can take hits from Nero, Archer, and Tamamo. Survived the explosion of the Eli-chan Mecha's reactor, which was compared to the Tsar Bomba) | Island level (Has A-Rank endurance) Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, Hundreds of Meters with Kilenc Sárkány and Báthory Erzsébet Standard Equipment: Her spear. Intelligence: Elizabeth is clever and incredibly skilled when it comes to murder and torture, having an in-depth knowledge of torture techniques. She is responsible, diligent, and intelligent as well. Weaknesses: Elizabeth suffers from crippling claustrophobia due to how she died in life, being reduced to screaming and begging for mercy if trapped in an enclosed space for any amount of time. She can be overly arrogant, looking down upon "peasants" as pigs and seeing them as objects for her own amusement rather than people. As a Berserker-class Servant, her Mad Enhancement prevents her from properly reading the mood of a situation and making judgments about it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Kilenc Sárkány: Dragon Cry Thundering Voice: A power reminiscent of the legendary thunder dragon Sárkány, converted into a Noble Phantasm. Through her dragon's blood, Elizabeth possesses tremendous lung capacity, allowing her to amplify sounds and vibrations in her vicinity to bring forth heavy rain and wind to assault her foes in a manner akin to a dragon's breath. In addition to the physical damage caused by this attack, Elizabeth's poor singing voice is combined with her Charisma to dishearten and torture her foes' minds as well. Erzebet_Castle.png|'Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness' Báthory Erzsébet Extella.gif|Báthory Erzsébet in Fate/Extella Báthory Erzsébet FGO.gif|Báthory Erzsébet in Fate/Grand Order BathoryErzsebetFGOArcade.gif|Arcade ver. * Báthory Erzsébet: Fresh Blood Demoness: The true form of Elizabeth's Noble Phantasm, which she uses in place of Kilenc Sárkány while acting as a Berserker-class Servant. It summons Čachtice Castle, the castle in which she reigned and the setting for her gruesome torture and murder of hundreds of young women for her daily rituals. After becoming a Servant and attaining a dream to become an idol, the castle has been converted into a stage with enormous speaker sets installed along its walls, amplifying her already deafening voice to "sing" a "song" better described as hell on Earth. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. For Elizabeth, it exists as a hidden skill that she is not fully aware of, granted by her actual draconic ancestry, as signified by the Báthory Crest. It is incredibly powerful, negating magical attacks of A-rank or below, making even High Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals ineffective. Territory Creation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. The Class Skill of the Caster-class, it is an unusual skill for a Lancer to possess, but Elizabeth uses it to call forth the Prison Castle Čachtice, where she imprisoned and tortured hundreds of young girls for their blood, granting her a rank of B. According to legend, the lady of the castle captured five virgins a day, bathed in the blood of three, kept another as a pet to relish the time she had before killing her, and gave the final one the right to challenge her fate, though the chances of escaping were only 1/1000. Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. However, as Elizabeth still possesses her reasoning abilities, the only benefit gained is the inability to feel pain; thus signified by her E- rank in this skill. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. In Elizabeth's case, her B-rank allows her to simply turn up again and again no matter how many times she's defeated for as long as she is not decisively killed. Breath of the Dragon: As one descended from dragons, Elizabeth has the ability to release a torrent of mana from her mouth as a weapon. Her element is "supersonic", and her lungs have been turned into a miniature spirit world of their own, gaining immense lung capacity. She attacks with ultrasonic waves as her dragon breath, and she can amplify them to even greater strength with her Noble Phantasms. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. As a member of the ruling class, Elizabeth has C-rank Charisma, which, due to some special tradition, is ranked up against women. Innocent Monster: An attribute possessed by Servants' whose true lives have been distorted by their monstrous reputations, deserved or not. Elizabeth gains this skill under the Berserker class, becoming a draconic monster. Due to the nature of draconic creatures possessing their own breath attack aligned to their elemental affinity, Elizabeth's breath has also become an attack of its own in the form of supersonic vibrations. Mental Disorder: A skill that denotes that one's mind has fallen into disarray. As a Berserker, Elizabeth gains this ability, she gains mental "super armor" and becomes capable of easily ignoring the pain of others. Torture Techniques: The possession of exceptional skill in torture, granting bonus modifiers to damage when using torture tools, and adding more and more damage due to the bleeding it causes. In Elizabeth's case, it further boosts her damage when she's fighting women. Gallery Elizabeth Extella.png|Lancer in Fate/Extella Elizabeth FGO1.png|Lancer in Fate/Grand Order Elizabeth FGO2.png|Lancer's Second stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Elizabeth FGO3.png|Lancer's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Elizabeth FGO4.jpg|Lancer's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Key: Lancer | Berserker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Dragons Category:Evil Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spirits Category:Social Influencers Category:Summons Category:Teenagers Category:Weather Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users